Every Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction Ever
by captainsheepy
Summary: New to the fandom, too busy to read a bunch of fanfictions, or maybe you just want to read some good old fashioned knb fanfics, well look no further because this little story will teach you everything you need to know about a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 Kuroko is Alone

**Every Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction Ever**

 **This is my first fanfiction everyone please be nice and don't flame. Because then it would melt Kuroko's milkshakes *cue glare from Kuroko* Alright well I don't own Kuroko no Basuke because if I did all my OTP's would be cannon.**

* * *

When Kuroko woke up that morning in his bed, which was covered in a blanket that had little pictures of vanilla milkshakes on it, he got up and ran a hand through his untamable bed head that would not go down no matter what he did. He tired everything gel, straitening, and even concrete but nothing worked. Once in his bathroom he brushed his teeth with his limited edition vanilla toothpaste. Once he had rinsed his mouth out with his special vanilla mouth wash he made his way downstairs. The house was quiet because he parents were gone on a business trip for ten years. His grandmother was dead due to reasons he would not mention **(A/N: Ohhhh could this be foreshadowing/?/?)** He had a quick meal of vanilla milkshakes and grabbed his dog Tetsuya #2 or Nigou for short. Putting the dog on his head **(A/N: Kawaii~~~~~)** it was finally time for him to leave.

The walk to school was peaceful sakura **(A/N: this means cherry blossoms ^—^)** was falling gently and his beautiful blue looks were swaying in the wind. **(A/n: Ahh this is all I can think of gomen)**

 **+++KnB+++ Evey1Kuro +++KnB+++**

When Kuroko got to school no one noticed him because of his misdirection it made him feel loney and sad like no one understand him and his hardships **(A/N: Dont worry Kuroko I do)**

Keeping a bland dead fish face Kuroko went to class and took his seat behind the american tiger Kagami **(A/N: lol get it?)**

"Ah hey Kuroko whats up man?" Kagami asked shoving his face with a burger that he had gotten from the greatest place in the world Majiba.

"… Nothing" Kuroko answered. Instantly Kagami started choking it seems like Kagami forgot he was there even though he asked him a question and got started by his 'sudden' appearance.

"Damn dude don't scare me like that." It was only then that Kagami noticed the dog that was on top of Kuroko's head and started crying because he was scared of dogs. Even though Nigou had Kuroko's eyes and Kagami loved Kuroko, he didn't know this yet **(A/N: Things seem interesting don't they minna-san ne~~~)** Kagami was stilled scared of that hell hound.

Kuroko laughed

"Don't laugh at me bro!" Kagami yelled.

 **TIME SKIP AND PLACE SKIP (A/N: haaha is that a thing?)**

Kuroko was now hanging out with the generation of kiseki, except a certain red headed member, they had met up at Majiba. Kise started crying instantly about how he got to see his Kurokocchi. He got up and glomped him. Rubbing his(kise) against Kuroko's crying even louder.

"Wahhh TTATT Kurokocchi the GoM are being mean to me Hidoi-suu~~~~"

Kuroko pushed him away. "Kise-kun please stop." Kuroko looked up at him with his big Aquamarine blue eyes. Kise blushed and everyone around them got a nosebleed due to how Kawaii Kuroko was. **(A/N: Even the tsun-tsun Midorima)**. Suddenly the dorr to Majiaba opened and a boy stepped inside. Kurko was freezed.

"Long time no see Tetsuya."

* * *

 **ahhhh a cliff hanger what are you going to do**

 **Kise: No author-chan i need to know wat happens next!11!.**

 **Me: Sorry Kise-chan but I need to go 2 school tomorrow and it's almost my bedtime.**

 **Kise: Noooooo-ssu hidoi~~~**

 **Kuroko: Plese stop bothering author-chan she needs to rest**

 **Me: *Hugging Kuroko* My baby**

 **Kuroko: *blushed***

 **Me: Make sure to read and review and follow me if you leik my stuff okay bye bye minna-san stay kawaii**

* * *

Ugh I think this psychically hurt me to write. I was talking with a friend of mine earlier today and she said she didn't read a lot of KnB fanfiction so I gave her a quick overview of all the cliche's that I hate in KnB fanfics and well one thing lead to another and I wrote this. I haven't posted in a while and I thought I'd have some fun. I might post more later but I want to work on my one-shots more. Anyways thanks for reading.

Kuroko no Basuke - Tadotoshi Fujimaki


	2. Chapter 2 KUroko is Hurt

**HEy everyone I'm back. I have a ton of great idea's 4 this story so I hope you like them and without a further a do have fun reading make sure you listen to this music when you red tho! watch?v=eCiFO7qV54E type in youtube though so it will work**

* * *

 **Last Time on The Heart of Kuroko**

Kuroko's P.O.V

Kuroko pushed him away. "Kise-kun please stop." Kuroko looked up at him with his big Aquamarine blue eyes. Kise blushed and everyone around them got a nosebleed due to how Kawaii Kuroko was. (A/N: Even the tsun-tsun Midorima). Suddenly the dorr to Majiaba opened and a boy stepped inside. Kurko was freezed.

"Long time no see Tetsuya."

* * *

 **Now**

Kuroko was freezed as he looked up over his deluxe tripple large vanilla milkshake to see a short but taller then him figure. It was Akashi-kun Seijurou.

"Akashi-san" Said Kuroko. He shadowed his eyes as he remembered a past which he did not want to remember.

Akashi smirked a smirk smirkedly at Kuroko, send a cold down his spine. "Tetsuya my darling you have not been answering watashi's calls **(A/N: Don't be a yandere** **Aka-chan even though I still love you)**

Kuroko looked away " It doesn't concern you Akashi-kun" Kuroko fiddled with his over sized jacket which made him look even more kawaii~~~~

Kise haven gotten over being pushed away by Kuroko glomped him again not notching the presence of Akahsi

"Ryouta." Akashi voices menality poison dripping from his voice **(A/N: Are you a snake Aka-chan lol)** Kise looked up started but was too scared to let go of Kuroko this was not smart. Akashi glared at the blond model. He opening his jacket to show an array of scissors that he had kept hidden in his jacket flap. Kise pale. Akashi running hand went over the scissors carefully choosing the one he wanted to use on the idiotic Kise.

He picked a red one. **(A/N: red like blood lol)** He took the red scissors and lunged towards Kise. Kuroko jumped in front of Kise blocking him. Akashi stopped before it was too late. Kuroko blushin looked up at Akashi and he instantly got a noseblud.

The floor now covered in blood was no longer clean so the staff of Majiba had to quick them out. Kuroko went up to the counter to grab another vanilla milkshake he was going to need it if he was to face Akashi alone outside. One he had his shake Kurko went outside and saw Akshi sharpening his scirrors with his other pair of scissors.

"Akashi-kun why are you here." questioned Kuroko tilting his head to the side causing everyone around them to do the blush.

The generation of Kiseki stood by unable to do anything Midorima holding a porn mag which was his star item, Murasakiwara **(A/N: ahhhh his name is so long didI spell it rigtht if not gomen)** had a huge pile of chips and snacks around him that he was eating faster then the speed of light. Aomine was dripping a basketball while yawning/complaining about how he was the best and as Tetsu's light he should be the one talking to him **(oh Ao-chan your so jelly *glomps ao-chan)** Kise looked on the scene with a distant look in the face.

"Kuroko I have come for what is rightfully mine." Akashi said walking closer to Krko grabbed the chin and tilted his head closer to the redheads. **(A/N: So many heads ^—^)** Kuroko shook his head out of the man's grapst.

"I don't owe you anything Akashi -kun."

"Oh but I believe you do Tetsuya" Akashi brought Kuroko even closer to him

"OMG" Sugoi'd the generation of Kiseki

Akashi was too close and something was going to happen bu then the hero Kagami Tiger came in.

"Don't touch my boy; Shadow" Kagami yelled snacthing Kuroko away from the short demon.

Akashi look up at Kagami with a fire glare **(A/N: it looks like Kagamine-Kun is in truble)** he randomly grabbed the scissors from his pocket and made a jump at Kagami the sciccor cut Kagamines check. Akashi spun the scissor before putting back in the pocket.

Kagami backed in horror gave Kuroko a sorry look and ran away with tail between the legs. Kuroko look at the group with tear in his eyes. He was kowagatte (scared) the GoK could not do anything though because they were also kowagatte of Akashi-kun.

Akashi got closer to Kuroko and grabbed his chin again. He brought his lip close to Kuroko's lip. Then he whippers something to Kuroko so that only Kuroko could here it. "I was their for you Kuroko I think you o me. Come to my mansion this weekend so we can talk this further." Akshi then moved and made his way back to wherever he lived **(A/N: Where did he leave again gomen orz)**

The generation of Kiseki run at Kuroko.

"KUROKOCCHI ARE YOU OKAY!" scream kise.

Kuroko *nods*

Kise gave a relief he was the worried. Kuroko look up with shadow eyes. 'I need to go now" he said and left now.

The Generation of Kiseki look at the back fading in the city lights. They stare wonder why Akashi did the thing he did **(A/N: If you forgot read the last few paragrapghs)** They did not no so Kise came up with a plan that was…. Follow Kuroko!

* * *

 **Oh knows what are you going to do now. The next chaptwa looks like it is going to be interesting.**

 **Aomine: how come I don't have time on screen**

 **Me: silly Ao-chan the screen is for Kuroko but I am sure you will get a part next time**

 **Kise: Ehhhhh?/?/?/? Don't let that gangero have more screen then me I am a model don't chu know?**

 **Aomine: Come on man you can;t think that I would let you thane the screen from me.**

 **Me: Ne ne boys dint fite you will all have thens creen time I assure youy.**

 **Me: Anyways be sure to read and review! okay goodbye minna-san stay Kawaii~~~~~~!**

* * *

 _Alright everyone I think I actually died this time. I went and read some fanfiction and I realized that my last chapter was very generous of how bad fanfiction were. Anyways I think I'm gonna watch some anime and wash the sin from my eyes. See you when I update._

 _Tadatoshi Fujimaki - Kuroko no Basuke_


	3. Chapter 3 Kuroko is Woke

**Hey everyone long time to see I have wrote theca chapter now and I hope yu enjoy the chara dont belong to see but story do don't steal!**

Kuroko P.O.V

It was new day in Japan, **(A/N: Konichiwa minna-san~~~~)** Kuroko had woke from sleep, he dream of days that will not happen in the life of his own. Kuroko tame his bedhead. He dress in a kawaii oversize sweeter and dark black skinny jeans. Then he put on 3 inch platform shoes so he could be tall. **(A/N: Gomen Kuro-chan you always short)** he then take Nigou and hook up a leash. He goes to walk his dog with him to Akashi's-kun house.

GOM P.O.V

Aomine look in Kurokos glass. **(A/N:Ao-chan you stalker)** He see Kuroko leave for the way. He turn to the rest of the generation of Kiseke to tell what of has happened. He look at the skittle/power ranger group. Midorima question this.

"So what did you saw Ahomine baka nanodayo?" Midorima ask as holding a pink peso bear figure that was his lucky star item. Aomine tell him that Kuroko leave for Akshi now. Kise cries.

"NOOOOOOOOO MY POUR KUROKOCHII SU HIDOI~~~~" scream Kise. He worry for the small bluenette. Murawashakibawa **(A/N:Gomen ne i still don't know how to spell his namae)** Eat the bags of chip and question Aomine.

"Ne~~~~~ …Ano… eto… are…Kuro-chin *munching on snack sounds* left already." Murshabaru say. Gom: GASP. The turn round to find where Kuroko might should be but is not! Marusakiba point to the left central station of tokyo with was jus past the pan (bread) shop that he like to buy at. The GOM rush.

Kuroko P.O.V

I walk in the street past the pan shop that I knew Marosunabi likes. It was close to the station that would take me to Akashi-kuns kawoku (house) he dreamed in his head as he walk to the station. Nigou guilding him to the place he wanted to be because no one could see him. he woke from dream when he fot there. buying the ticker I got on the train it wuld be only a mtter of hands on the clock until he got the the house where he should be. N the time of that he sleep.

Akashi P.O.V

He sharpen the scirrors on a special sciccor blade sharpening that he bought with he money from winning at life. He take a break to drink a bowl of tofu soup **(A/N:aka-chan watashi don't understand nande you drink that stuff)** Akashi think of Kuroko and the past of what has happened. He worried, it will happen again, Kuroko was ichiban concern in the sekai. He get a ring from father, *answers*

"Hai?" Akashi ask….. His father says words that can not be heard. Akashi nods. "Wakarimasu otou-sama." He shut down the phone… It was all a fake his otou-sama or rather rojin could be an baka. Demo Akashi-kun needed him to fullful his keikaku. So for now he would fake being the most sugoi son ever so he could make his rojin do what he want…

Kuroko P.O.V

Nigou *bark*

"Arigoto inu-san" Kuroko thank while patting Nigou the inu. Nigou bark in happy. Kuroko take deep breathe. It was time, time to see Akashi and settle things for now it was time. Kuroko walk off train and head towards a giant mansion that was sitting a top of a big hill looking on the people as if to say they peasants. Talking Nigou they lefty.

G.O.M P.O.V

Thy follow Kuroko to the place where he was where that was they not know but soon **(A/N:Next chapter lmao XD XD XD )** and they wait for a thing to happen.

 **GOM: NANI1!**

 **Me: Nande?**

 **GOM: WE BARELY GOT SCREEN TIME.**

 **Me: Oh GOM-chan I said I would give you time but I didn't say what much time**

 **Kuroko: *Laughs***

 **GOM: KUROKO/KUROKOCCHI/KURO-CHIN/TETSU/TETSUYA?!11?/?!/1?**

 **Me: Ah Kuro-chan is right this is funny *bursts out laughing***

 **Everyone: *blushed***

 **Me: *tilts head kawaii-ly* Ano…. nani?**

 **Everyone: *nose bloud***

 **Me: Eh well That is it this time minna-sand note much to say but stay kawaii and keep reading~~~~~~~~~~~~ XD XD XD XD**

Alright well now I'm dead inside. Okay I'm going to lay down now and think about literally anything other then this.


End file.
